The Wedding
by Liz Skywalker
Summary: A cheesy (IMHO) story about Luke and Mara. She gets kidnapped, he goes in and she saves herself.


Title: The Wedding  
Author: Liz Skywalker  
My e-mail: lizskywalker@hotmail.com  
My website/archive: www.geocities.com/area51/atlantis/9010  
Feedback: Yes. Constructive criticism only. Flames will be given in as homework  
assignments  
Category: Canon  
Spoilers: Basically, every book with Mara in it. Including Vision of the Future.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own star wars. I have no money, I spent it all on the books.  
I make no money (I wish I did).  
Posting: Ask me. I'll say yes.  
Summery: It's almost Luke and Mara's wedding day, but not everything goes as   
planned.   
  
  
"-invited to the wedding of Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker. Please respond to   
tell us if you are coming." Karrde looked at the invitation and flipped the   
page. On it was a personal note from Mara.  
  
"Karrde, if you do decide to go, Luke and I made an agreement. No   
blasters. We are going to have someone standing at the door who will take all   
the weapons on you. That someone will be a Jedi, so there's no point in lying   
about the blade in your boots. Lightsabers will be placed on a special table so   
that if anything happens, all the Jedi can have their lightsabers in their hands   
within seconds.  
  
"Also, if you do go, will you give me away? Han's Luke's best man and I   
agreed to let Leia bridesmaid me. The Solo kids are in the ceremony and the boys   
are doing a little trick that Luke's not telling me about. So please tell us if   
you're coming or not. You can bring as many people from your organization as you   
want. Use your judgement. Thanks, Mara."  
  
Karrde sighed and looked over the invitation again. It's not like he   
really had much choice of whether he went or not...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Leia watched as Han paced back and forth, muttering to himself. Finally,   
she could take it no longer.  
  
"O.K. Han. What's going on? Aren't you happy that Luke and Mara have   
finally set a date for their wedding?"  
  
"Sure princess, but the last wedding I went to was mine. What happens at a   
Jedi wedding? So they lift each other up into the air or something? Do they read   
each other's mind, the other's vows? Huh?"  
  
"Look, all they want you to do is stand there next to Luke to make sure he   
doesn't make any mistakes."  
  
"I wish you would tell me what Jacen and Anakin are doing. I know Jaina is   
the flower girl, but why can't Jacen and Anakin just come to an agreement about   
ring bearer?"  
  
"Han, they told Luke that they didn't know who should do it so he came up   
with a plan that takes both of them to pull off so they're both happy."  
  
"Okay, okay, I give up. And I think, your highness, that someone is   
banging on the door for you."  
  
"Huh? Oh, Mom Mothma said she'd be over to ask me about something."  
  
"If Luke invited her to the wedding, I think I know what it's all about.   
Hey, I just thought of the best wedding present, a couple of ysalamri..." He   
stopped just long enough to duck from her punch...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Luke Skywalker settled down next to Mara Jade in front of the fire. He had   
had a hard day and wanted to sink into a Jedi Meditation Trance. He was glad for   
Mara's company, especially tonight.  
  
"Luke, what do I look like to you?" In response the shapes in the fire   
shifted, revealing a face of a beautiful woman.  
  
"What do I look like to you?" Luke countered. In response to his question,   
the fire shifted leaving a scarred, old face, which had an uncanny resemblance   
to the Emperor. Luke laughed and the face changed into a face of a man with a   
youthful look but with eyes that seemed to see all and had a look to it of   
having seen way too much injustice.  
  
"I love you, Luke. I really do. And I promise I won't kill you this time."  
  
"Well, you never really killed me, you just killed my clone, but if you   
want to be technical..." Luke and Mara laughed and continued laughing for a long   
time...   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly Luke Skywalker woke up. Something was definitely wrong. He   
stretched out with the Force and tried to find Mara and found that he couldn't   
feel her. Calm, Luke, calm. Anxiety won't find Mara. Wordlessly, Luke got up and   
dressed in record time. He felt no darkness on Yavin 4 so he headed for the   
hanger bays, determined to find Mara. It didn't occur to him to look at the note   
he hastily snatched up on his way out...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Leia Organa Solo woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She calmed   
herself down enough to find that her personal Comm channel was beeping. She   
pressed the button.  
  
"Organa Solo here." She said, half-awake and slowly getting there.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but it's very important. This is Streen from Yavin 4.   
Do you know where Master Skywalker went?" Streen asked, using his Jedi tricks to   
keep anxiety out of his voice.  
  
"Luke's gone? When did he leave?" Leia's mind was racing. Why would Luke   
leave, especially this close to his wedding? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Kyp felt Master Skywalker leave around 0200 Coordinated Galactic Time   
because he was in a meditation trance. A ship is missing from the hanger bays   
and I felt worry around the spot were it was supposed to be, worry that I think   
came from Master Skywalker. Mara Jade is also missing but we didn't feel her   
around where the missing ship was. In her room, we felt betrayal, but nothing   
more than what could have come from a bad nightmare."  
  
Leia was totally awake now. She wished she knew what she should do. Luke   
would tell her to be calm and not to center on her anxiety. She took a few deep   
breaths and, feeling confident that Luke would contact her, drifted off to   
sleep...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mara awoke to darkness. She sat up cautiously, then abandoned that caution   
when she sensed that she was alone and there where no holo-cameras. Nonetheless,   
as soon as she stood up, someone came in. She soon recognized him. Baron Fel.   
She started to speak, but he silenced her by speaking first.  
  
"Emperor's Hand, it's a pity you didn't take my offer on the Hand of   
Thrawn. Such a pity. Ah well, this time you either take it or die. Those are   
your two choices. There are ysalamiri surrounding this complex, so your little   
tricks won't do you any good. So, answer now. Will you or won't you?" He patted   
the blaster at his side. Mara knew that if she refused, he would kill her there   
and then, but if she agreed fully, the galaxy would call for her blood. And Mara   
knew that killing her was most likely the best way to get Luke Skywalker over to   
the dark side, and the galaxy could not survive another angry, dark-side   
wielding Skywalker...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Luke didn't know where he was going or how he knew to go there, but that   
didn't matter. Only Mara mattered. Belatedly he looked down at his pocket.   
Stuffed neatly inside was a small note. He opened it up and read it:  
  
'To Luke Skywalker, self-styled Jedi Master, greetings. Do not attempt   
anything to try to recover Mara Jade. She is not your concern. You will not be   
able to find her. She will be lost to you forever. I sit at a place that you   
cannot find and Mara is here with me. A rumor of you coming will cause me to   
kill her. So don't try. Signed, Baron Fel'  
  
Luke shook his head. He wanted to hate Fel but anger didn't come easily to   
him anymore. Which was just as well, it wouldn't help Mara now. He reached out   
and tried to sense where the message had been written. It had a sense of no   
Force, so Luke set off for the only place in the galaxy with no Force, Myrkr...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Leia sighed. How quickly time passed. It seemed like yesterday that she   
had gotten the message from Luke that he was all right, but in reality it was   
really a week. She'd heard from him since then. He'd done to Myrkr, then Folor,   
then Commoner, then some unnamed planet in the outer rim. She wasn't sure where   
he was now. Just that he was close to Mara. He could feel her through the Force   
and knew she was okay. Luke was supposed to be getting married in 3 weeks and   
now he's off prancing around the galaxy looking for his bride to be! Oh the   
irony! Leia shook her head then checked in on the boys. They quickly stopped   
what they had been doing.  
  
"Oh, hi Mom. We were just... Um..." Jacen started, not sure what to say.   
Leia sighed.  
  
"Any broken bones, broken droids, broken sisters?" Leia asked, adding the   
last one in to try the break their discomfort.  
  
"Uh no. We were just practicing for Uncle Luke's wedding and all and Uncle   
Luke said not to show you 'cuz he wanted it to be a surprise, but we haven't   
been able to practice that much and we wanted to, uh, know if you could kinda   
help us, um..." Anakin said. Leia tried to cover her smile. They could be so   
cute sometimes.  
  
"Sure Jacen, Anakin. What are you doing?" As they described it to her,   
Leia had to smile. Only Luke could think of something like this...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Luke Skywalker was definitely getting close. He could feel it in his   
bones, in his blood, and most importantly, the Force. A few more hours and he   
could be where Mara was. He felt he needed to see Mara again, not just want,   
needed to! He wondered if what he had felt before had really been love, being   
that this was much stronger. Don't dwell on this now, ponder it with Mara once   
you've found her...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Mara didn't know how much more of this she could stand. She had found a   
way to get out and hoped it wasn't a trap of some sort. She wondered if Luke was   
out looking for her. She desperately hoped he wasn't, but even a planet of   
yslamiri won't keep a Jedi where you put him if he wants to be somewhere. In a   
few hours she could steal the fighter and get herself out of here. She felt Luke   
near by and tried to send him a message through the Force to give her a few more   
hours. She didn't feel that he had received it, but there still was the   
possibility that he had. Don't give up hope, Mara, not now, when you're so   
close...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Luke looked at the world before him. It looked the total opposite of his   
homeworld of Tatooine. It was green and lush and had a lot of blue, unlike the   
forbidding sands of the planet that water abandoned... Wait! What was that   
escaping the planet? Luke maximized the display and saw it was an old fighter,   
probably from even before the Clone Wars. He had it with in his sights but a   
nagging in the back of his mind stopped him from vaping it. He opened   
connections to it.  
  
"Fighter, identify yourself," Luke said.  
  
"This is fighter number QU-1138, who are you?" Mara's voice asked. Luke   
could barely stop himself from cheering. Mara's safe!  
  
"This is New Republic X-wing number AA-589. Are you in need of   
assistance?" Luke answered, hoping that Mara would recognize his voice.  
  
"Luke? Is that you?" Mara asked hopefully.  
  
"It's me. Any chance you want to leave this system and go somewhere else?"  
  
"Sure. This thing is hyper drive compatible so you give me the   
computations from the nav computer and we'll get out of here." Luke sent her the   
coordinates for a small jungle moon where a great battle had ensued many years   
ago. Where many great events had happened over the years and a certain great   
event would occur very shortly...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Luke Skywalker took a deep breath and calmed himself. It's just one of the   
most important days of his life. Calm down! He felt Mara's anxiety mix with his   
then shuffle out and become calmness, pure and simple. Peace. He felt someone   
come in behind him.  
  
"Oh, hello Han. How's everything?" Luke asked trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Oh, so-so. I wish you'd tell me what Jacen and Anakin are doing, though.   
It's driving me crazy." Han said, trying to put humor into his words.  
  
"Have they been practicing?"  
  
"All the time. I wish that weapons checker of yours wasn't a Jedi, though.   
I had to give up my favorite vibro-knife!" Han complained.  
  
"It's only fair. Karrde and his people aren't allowed to be armed, though   
Karrde told me in no uncertain terms that if Mara hadn't asked, he would have   
strangled the Jedi. I told him that you'd probably be dead, killed in self-  
defense before you'd strangle him. He didn't believe me. I told him to try. He   
was gasping for air seconds before his blade was close enough to do harm. I   
think he believed me after that because he surrendered all his weapons. I've   
never seen someone armed that much before just going to a wedding!" Luke added.  
  
"The holo-reporters giving you a headache yet? I've lost count of how many   
times someone's asked me how I feel that my brother in law and friend is getting   
married to a smuggler and does it parallel mine and Leia's marriage! Leia gave   
me a standard answer that if you're happy it's all for the good, but I just tell   
them off and especially where they should go." Han shook his head and Luke felt   
sorry for all those reporters that had probably never heard a more colorful   
description of where they came from and their annoying personal habits.  
  
"Han, how did you feel when you got married?" Luke asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh, kid, now's not the time to ask. You're on!" Han and Luke walked out   
to their designated places before the altar. Han gave Luke's hand a squeeze and   
backed off. Jaina then came down, sprinkling flowers and goodwill wherever she   
went. Then came the big surprise.   
  
Out came Jacen and Anakin. The pillow for the ring was in their hands but   
the ring wasn't. The ring was elevated about a meter above the pillow. They   
looked at ease keeping this us but Han knew that Luke had to be helping them.   
The non-Jedi in the room gasped as they saw the ring being held up by the   
Force. Then Mara came. Luke had never seen her look so beautiful.  
  
5 minutes and the traditional 'May the Force be with you' later, it was   
over. Luke and Mara Jade-Skywalker walked away together for the first time as   
husband and wife. As soon as they got down, people crowded around them. They   
separated into small groups of well wishers. A few lucky holo-reporters caught   
Luke as he was trying to get to the reception area.  
  
"How do you feel about getting married after all these years being   
single?"  
  
"Do you have any comment on the choice of your bride?"  
  
"Were you the one who suggested that trick your nephews did?"  
  
"Do you believe that now you are married you'll be able to meditate   
arguments like before?"  
  
"Is there a Jedi term for the marriage of 2 Jedi knights?"  
  
Luke felt bombarded. How could they expect him to answer so many questions   
at once?  
  
"O.K., O.K., one at a time! Mara and I are happy to be getting married.   
Yes, I'm the one who suggested that Jacen and Anakin lift the ring. Being   
married isn't going to stop be from doing my duty. The term for a marriage of 2   
Jedi knights is called a WEDDING! Anything else?" Luke said, exasperated. They   
kept shooting questions at him and Luke did his best to answer all of them. This   
was going to be a long day...   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Leia smiled as she read the daily news. They devoted an entire section to   
Luke's wedding. She started reading it and laughed.   
  
"What's so funny princess?" Han came in and asked her.  
  
"It's this article on Luke and Mara's wedding. Listen to this."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"'I had the pleasure of attending the wedding of Jedi Master Luke   
Skywalker to Jedi Knight Mara Jade yesterday at Master Skywalker's Jedi Academy   
on Yavin 4. The ceremony started as a normal wedding would start. I wondered   
what was special at a Jedi wedding. The first surprise came at the beginning.   
The boys of the Chief of State came in carrying the pillow where the ring is   
supposed to be. Imagine my surprise when I saw the ring not on the pillow.   
Instead it was elevated a meter above the said pillow and stayed in the same   
place over the pillow although the boys were moving. I was told later by Master   
Skywalker that this is not a standard procedure, but he devised it as a plan to   
keep both his nephews happy. The next surprise came when no vows were made   
between Master Skywalker and Mara Jade. I was informed later by Jedi Kyp Durron   
that no vows were needed because Master Skywalker and Mara Jade were connected.   
I asked him what that meant. He said that it meant that they could feel each   
other's emotions and thoughts, so all the vows they could think of were felt by   
the other. After the ceremony, I had the pleasure of speaking to both Master   
Skywalker and Mara Jade. I asked Mara Jade if they were planning on having   
children and if so, did they have names picked out? She replied that of course   
they were going to have children. She then cocked her head to the side and   
looked like she was thinking. I saw Master Skywalker pause where he was and nod   
once. Mara then said they had names picked out. If anyone feels the need to give   
a gift, the Skywalkers say to give it to the Alderaan Refugee Fund.' Han, what   
do you think of that?"  
  
"They didn't quote me! I talked to so many different reporters and they   
didn't quote me!"  
  
"Calm down Han. There are more articles on the wedding. They're calling it   
the Force-full wedding..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Wedge Antilles laughed at the article on Luke's wedding. He hadn't been   
able to make it because Rogue Squadron had been called away on emergency duty.   
He told the data pad to print and stuck the article on Rogue Squadron's bulletin   
board. Those who knew Luke would find it funny. Tycho walked by then with Wes   
and Hobbie. They stopped when they saw Wedge.  
  
"Hey what's that?"  
  
"Read away." Wedge invited.  
  
"Okay. 'Ask former General Han Solo about a certain Jedi wedding and he'll   
give you a certain answer. Ask how he feels about it, well, don't. The guest   
list to Master Skywalker's wedding was impressive including such New Republic   
dignitaries as Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, General Wedge Antilles,' Hey Wedge,   
cool!"  
  
"Keep reading."  
  
"Alright. Where was I? 'General Wedge Antilles, Ex-smuggler Talon Karrde   
and his associates, every Jedi in the galaxy, but no where was the mention of   
any holo-reporters. Oh well. The wedding presents had an entire room to   
themselves. I got a peak in and took a quick inventory. There were the regular   
asparagus shredders, kitchen knives and all that. There was also a big drawing   
of a lightsaber signed by all the Jedi in the Academy, a lightsaber of glass,   
which I am told doesn't work as a lightsaber but as a lamp, a couple of this, a   
few of that. And an entire corner full of yslamiri. No wonder the Jedi stayed   
away from that side of the room. Now what does a Jedi do with two dozen yslamiri   
I asked well known Jedi Knight Kyp Durron. He said that they are working on a   
test that includes Force-blindness. Leave it to a Jedi to be practical about   
everything. I got an interview with Master Skywalker for a few minutes alone and   
had a question-answer tournament with him.' Anyone who can do that has got to be   
a good reporter." Wes noted.  
  
"Yeah. Read on."  
  
"Sure. 'I asked Master Skywalker what his ideas for the future were. He   
said that he was going to do it the same way he always took the future: In one   
giant leap. I threw his own words back at him that the future is always in   
motion. He answered that that's why you have to leap. If you don't leap, it   
might slip by without you. Whatever, I said. Does the absence of Rogue Squadron   
concern you? I asked.' Cool, us! Anyway, 'I asked. Master Skywalker looked   
straight at me and said no. I asked why. He said flatly that Wedge and all like   
to make an entrance so in a place where they can't dogfight they won't go to.   
Besides, Booster Terrik was there and a certain Commander isn't on his best   
friends list.' Oh, oh, Corran. You've been a bad boy! 'I asked him if he meant   
that Rogue Squadron were cowards. He said of course I don't. They just don't   
want to find themselves in a situation where they can't brag or logic their way   
out of. I asked if that's why they didn't come to a Jedi wedding. He laughed and   
said that they were just on emergency duty. Don't ask how he knew, Mara Jade   
said from behind me. I didn't.' Sheesh! Luke's good, no denying that. Oh course,   
you're going to get him back for that, Wedge."  
  
"Of course, how could you think I wouldn't? Luke's in for it!" Wedge   
smiled and stuck up another article on the wedding...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Luke looked over to his wife. They had had so many good times together and   
they would continue to have many more good times in the years to come. It would   
be adventure after adventure and they would enjoy every minute of it.  
  
"Yes forever, Luke. Forever and ever." Mara said. No matter what happened,   
they would always have forever...  
THE END 


End file.
